GoodBye
by Megumi-minimono
Summary: One Day Hiei was going to leave his girlfriend because of his boss, now his girlfirend her half brother, her adopted sister and Hiei's half sister are after his boss...
1. What do you mean Goodbye?

A/n: Hello this is my story... yeah I don't own YYH.  
  
"Hiei?" asked a blonde cat fire demon, "what's the matter?"  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Oh a surprise hmm okay."  
  
"No I won't be back. I'm leaving good bye."  
  
"I... I don't understand leaving you wont be back.. It's not like you're going to die or something. You said you'd always be here for me... are you going back on that on us?"  
  
"Forgive me Sariah."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! YOU ASS!!!!" She could hold it in no longer tears started to roll down her cheeks. "ASS!!"  
  
"Cursing doesn't suit you." Said a surprised Fire demon he had not expression in his voice or on his face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How what?"  
  
"Can you do that speak with out an expression?" Tears continued to fall down that fire-cat's face.  
  
"I must go."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO?"  
  
"Boyfriends should give... give... more notice before... leaving." Finished the Fire-cat hoping to stop her boyfriend the fire demon.  
  
A/n: Blame Avil I was listening to Good bye to you the whole time I was writing this. How did you like it? Review Please? 


	2. So that's why?

A/n: Okay so I forgot it was Not Avil but Michelle Thanks for reviewing anyways UltaAnimeFangurl2004 and Sariah... I Mean Vampire Kitten. I Don't Own YYh....  
  
Recap from Last chapter: Hiei's leaving his girl Friend Sariah a Half Fire half Cat demon. And For No reason He's willing to give ether.  
  
"Well that may be true but... This isn't a long time deciding this here I just have to go this is a break up Got it I don't want you to..." Hiei gets a surprised look on his face hoping that he hadn't just said too much.  
  
"You don't want me to what? Hmm tell me Hiei! Please?" She started to pout one of those annoying lip trebling pouts that Hiei usually can't resist. He was now practically holding himself back from run up to he and telling her that he wouldn't leave that he'd disobey a direct orders from... opps I said to much.  
  
Hiei turned away so that he wouldn't see the adorableness that made him fall to his knees almost every time he saw her looking like that. It drove him wild with compassion. "Never mind it changes nothing."  
  
"Than why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Hn" was the only response he could think of telling her would only bring her to force him to stay and he couldn't do that. He couldn't allow her to get hurt. No! He would never ever let that happen.  
  
"Tell me Hiei Please?" Sariah now walked to the front of Hiei, "Please?"  
  
He tried to run away but Sariah had grabbed his arm. "No... I can't," tear gems fell down to the ground, "Can't stand you getting hurt or losing this Opportunity to kill that Bitch."  
  
"Hiei," Sariah Looked really confused "Which Bitch?"  
  
"The Bionical Bitch from the Maki that's the bitch I'm speaking of which one did you think, I was talking about?"  
  
"I can think of a few." She giggled, "now this is what I'm Talking about. You being this open with me are exotically what I needed. Once that you're done taking care of that Bitch promise me you'll be back."  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to say some thing when some one walked up behind him...  
  
A/n: Next Chapter up asap don't forget to review! 


	3. Who's Megumi?

A/N: Thank you again UltaAnimeFangurl2004 and Vampire Kitten. I Don't Own YYh.... Yeah and forget the exotically from the last chapter I fixed it in this one.  
  
Recap from last Chapter: "Hiei," Sariah Looked really confused "Which Bitch?"  
  
"The Bionical Bitch from the Maki that's the bitch I'm speaking of which one did you think, I was talking about?"  
  
"I can think of a few." She giggled, "Now this is what I'm Talking about. You being this open with me is exactly what I needed. Once that you're done taking care of that Bitch promise me you'll be back."  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to say some thing when some one walked up behind him...  
  
"I'm a Bionical Bitch am I? Who's this slut Hiei? Is she a mixed breed? A fire cat am I correct in assuming that's what she is?" asked Murugo, (A/n: How do you spell her name? I got this spelling absoluteanime.com.) "She's not a real looker is she? Well better than that tramp that you said was your half sister... what was her name... Megumi yes that was it wasn't it?"  
  
Hiei twitched when she said tramp and reached for his sword when she mentioned his younger half-sister Megumi. Megumi was a fire-fox, most of the proof was that she had long black hair just like a fire demon and emerald green eyes just like Kurama because you see Kurama was her other half brother. Hiei was just about to pull out his sword when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Megumi is that you?" His voice quaked as he tried to force out those few words.  
  
The female fire fox smiled gently and reassuringly to her half brother, "Hey Hiei was up?" she said still smiling, "Hey Murugo, how are you? You're looking better than last time I saw you." Megumi lied she was just trying to make sure that her half brother Hiei didn't get the pain of her being rude to Murugo if Hiei hadn't been working for that bitch she would have killed her the first time that she met Murugo, Hiei almost killed her himself when Murugo called Megumi a tramp the first time.  
  
Murugo seemed twice as shocked that Megumi was there. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked rudely if you don't know what Murugo looks like, she has orange hair and dark blue eyes though you can't see one because it's coves by some peach colored fabric, she may have lost an eye because she has a light blue thing where her eye is supposed to go there's a string going down to her neck it's white, she also has some weird light green bandana around her head.  
  
"Well I heard some one scream ASS so I thought Yusuke may be doing something perverted so I ran up, but as it seems it wasn't Yusuke but Hiei who was being the pervert." Megumi explained keeping a fake smile on her face the whole time Sariah almost stared to laugh at the expression on Murugo's face because it was just too comical.  
  
"Hiei being perverted you have to be joking me," she said with so much attitude that made Sariah want to slap so hard she'd go away forever but she when she move Megumi looked at her and shook her head no so that Sariah stayed put. "Yes listen to the tramp slut, don't move or Hiei won't only lose his job and you but so many other things."  
  
"Hmmm like his what virginity?" Megumi taunted, "Like he'd even touch you unless you threaten him with something that means the world to him, knowing Hiei that might not even get him to do such a disgusting thing as to touch you. Sigh I hate you you're such a bitch."  
  
"Do you have a death wish child?" Murugo asked.  
  
"CHILD?!?!?!" that just pushed Megumi last button. "I'm going to kill her join me if you will." Megumi finished looking over at Sariah as Sariah pulled out an unused Kitanna blade that shined in the sun (A/n: They're in the human realm.) And Megumi pulled out a black rose from a pouch on her side.  
  
"And if I do Murugo, have a death wish what are you going to do about it call my step daddy? I don't fear him." Megumi said boldly, "Plus he has too many ears." Sariah and Hiei fall over because of Megumi's joke. Now with all the seriousness left in her Megumi turned her black rose in to a rose whip and they were just about to start kicking Murugo's ass when Botan flew up on her oar.  
  
"There's a mission for you!" Botan said seeming rushed.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hiei said smuckly.  
  
"Not you Hiei, Megumi and Sariah."  
  
"What?!?!" the two girls said in unison, while this was going on Murugo decided to sneak away.  
  
A/n: Sorry I had to add myself in here, but I need help with the whole mission thing or this chapter would have been a lot longer, so send in some ideas. Yeah.... 


	4. What's the Mission?

A/n: Wow 4 chapters of a story already... Ultaanimefangurl2004 thank you for the idea! It rocks make Botan look totally stupid and everything! Yeah! And Vampire kitten force Kurama Kenshin to read this! I don't own YYh! And Megumi isn't from Kenshin!  
  
Recap: "There's a mission for you!" Botan said seeming rushed.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hiei said smuckly.  
  
"Not you Hiei, Megumi and Sariah."  
  
"What?!?!" the two girls said in unison, while this was going on Murugo decided to sneak away.  
  
"Them?" Hiei said sounding a mix between mocking and sarcastic.  
  
"Well Megumi is going to be working for sprit world the rest of her life after that stunt she pulled!" Botan said thinking she was convincing them that she was right!  
  
"Ohh and what did she do? Attempt to kill Koenma? Feh..." Hiei was kind of wondering what Megumi did that made her have to work for sprit world the rest of her unnaturally long life.  
  
"Nope, she... well...ummm... What did you do again?" Botan asked.  
  
Megumi sighed in relief, "Botan what's the mission?" she asked instead of answering the question.  
  
"Oh yeah! You need to find Murugo Hiei's boss and stop her newest plan!"  
  
"What plan?" asked Sariah.  
  
"Well uhhh...." Botan started to think and she looked as though she were in pain.  
  
"Don't think to hard." Sariah said looking half upset half amused.  
  
"Wait a second she's right...." Megumi turned around to grab Murugo but she had run off, "That Bitch! She ran off, K'so (Fuck in Japanese) k'so her to Naraku (hell in Japanese)!!!!!"  
  
"Now now Megumi calm down...." said an extremely calm voice, up walked Kurama his red-ish colored hair blowing slightly and his Emerald eyes barley shining from the lack of sun in the cold damp forest.  
  
"Kurama," Botan began, "but what are you doing here?" She finished her question.  
  
"I followed Megumi's sent here. She's usually up to no good but this time it seems different." Kurama said, "Hiei who's this lovely cat...and the stunning woman next to her?"  
  
"Kurama...."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Well the lovely lady is my girlfriend Sariah and she's...." Hiei looked beside Sariah to see an unfamiliar face, "Who are you anyways?" Hiei asked a young looking strawberry blonde with deep green eyes.  
  
"My name's Annabelle." She said rudely, "I'm here for Sariah. Mom wants you home because brothers coming over soon. We aren't really sisters." She said responding to Megumi's confused look. "I was adopted in to her family after my dad was killed." She finished.  
  
"You have a brother?" Megumi asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?"  
  
"Eppp sorry...Err but we just met didn't we? Omg you are a Baka!"  
  
A/n: Hey what's up? Haven't updated for a bit! Well errrmmm yeah Review! 


	5. So that's Sariah's Brother? And That's w...

A/n: Hey people you are in for a surprise this Chapter. Sariah has an adopted sister and a half brother now that brother is home? Form where? Yeah... err I don't own YYh nor do I own Sariah, She's Vampire Kitten's character. Oh and thank you Sariah aka Vampire Kitten for Reviewing!  
  
Recap: "You have a brother?" Megumi asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?"  
  
"Eppp sorry...Err but we just met didn't we? Omg you are a Baka!"  
  
"Yeah we did! I'm Baka and proud of it! N-e-wayz Botan does Koenma Have any clue where she is?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yea----no that's were Hi--..."  
  
"Hey Botan Why THE HELL wasn't I invited to this get together?" Said a stubborn Punk and I'm not talking about Inu-Yasha no Yusuke Urimeshi and next him as he walked up was his old friend Kuwabara, "I mean Kurama, Hiei, you and three hot chicks are here and you didn't Invite me?"  
  
"Or ME," Said Kuwabara, "Hey Kurama Botan How are ya?"  
  
"Shuichi who are those People?" asked Megumi.  
  
"You never call me Shuichi why did you just now?"  
  
"Cuz everyone else is calling you Kurama and I wanted to be special."  
  
"Oh Kay... This is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. You would know Yusuke as the sprit detective."  
  
"Oh that's you?" Megumi said to Yusuke, "Demons fear you? Tch you don't look to tough. Though I know all about deceiving looks. Hmm oh well."  
  
"Why don't we fight so you can figure out how tough I am for yourself?"  
  
"Sis we have to go now!" Annabelle said again.  
  
"Yeah yeah... Can't he just come to see me here?"  
  
"Actually I have," Said a cool voice that sent chills down Megumi's spine, "Mom went out again."  
  
"SUZAKU?!?" Yelled Yusuke, "But didn't I Kill you?"  
  
"No you didn't Kill ME but you did kill my bird Murugu. Not that I'm holding a grudge," He said pulling out a knife.  
  
"Eheheheheheheh..." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Whoa Calm down Suzaku was it?" Megumi asked, "If you aren't holding a grudge then why did you pull out that Knife?"  
  
"Who are you?" Suzaku asked stubbornly.  
  
"Megumi Kurama, slave to sprit world for doing something really really bad."  
  
"What did you do? Kill a human of something?" Suzaku teased.  
  
Megumi looks away and turns to Botan who's standing opposite to Suzaku. "I'm going to go find Murugo we're wasting precious time standing here. She said and flicked her red tail with a black tip, "Later." She said as she through her arm up into the air her fingers shaped into a peace sign and walked away.  
  
"Botan She Killed a Human?" Yusuke asked in Shock. What is she doing here?"  
  
"Well to tell the truth she escaped so we were going to have Sariah look for her and then have both of then look for Murugo but she was here with Sariah and Hiei when I got here and then Kurama and Annabelle came up. All coincides. Then Murugo ran off when I came actually ... At the least I think it was when I came up that she ran away.  
  
A/n: Well that was fun... urge umm done with this chapter uhhh I'll write more asap. I listened to Perfect by Simple Plan the whole time I was writing this.... I love that song! Review please and thank you. 


	6. Back so soon?

A/N: Yeahhh a new Chapter!!! Rejoice! Okay I don't own YYh or Sariah ya da ya da ya da! Oh and thanks Vampire Kitten for continuing read and Review for my story!  
  
Recap: Megumi looks away and turns to Botan who's standing opposite to Suzaku. "I'm going to go find Murugo we're wasting precious time standing here." She said and flicked her red tail with a black tip, "Later." She said as she through her arm up into the air her fingers shaped into a peace sign and walked away.  
  
"Botan She Killed a Human?" Yusuke asked in Shock. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Well to tell the truth she escaped so we were going to have Sariah look for her and then have both of then look for Murugo but she was here with Sariah and Hiei when I got here and then Kurama and Annabelle came up. All coincides. Then Murugo ran off when I came actually ... At the least I think it was when I came up that she ran away.  
  
"Yeah, it had to before that she was attempting to make Hiei Break up with me." Sariah said.  
  
"Wait that means..." Began Yusuke.  
  
"That Shorty has a girl Friend... No Way that's like not..."  
  
"Logical..."  
  
"Yeah that word that Kurama Just said." said the unecnoglages Kuwabara.  
  
"Not only is it Logical, but its true! Murugo shall pay dearly for trying to do this to me and Hiei Just because she likes him." said Sariah as she started to walk off. "Come on let's go find Megumi."  
  
"Why would we go and look for Megumi when we can have her come to us?" Botan Said Cheerfully.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Sariah asked her Self aloud.  
  
"Well Knowing that it's the Grim reaper talking there's no doubt that this thing is an invention from sprit world." Suzaku said.  
  
"Well Here's the little bugger," Said a Chipper Grim reaper Pulling out a weird looking whistle, "We used this to call Hiei once. We can use it to Call Megumi Now. But you might want to cover your ears. Even ask Kurama It's loud and extremely annoying." Kurama Nodded in agreement as he covered his two Precious human ears, The others copied his movements well all except Botan that is, She took a deep breath and Blew on the whistle sending a loud high pinched screech through out the forest into the town but it didn't seem to effect any one in the town but for The little group in the middle of the forest was a completely different story. As the demons fell to their knees in pain (Sariah, Hiei and Kurama) and the Humans stood coving their ears and closing their eyes trying to block out the annoying noise.  
  
About ten or so it felt like minuets later Botan pulled the whistle from her lips, "Now we just have to wait and see if she comes."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Asked Megumi Happily, "That whistle may I see it?" She asked Botan all too happily.  
  
"Yeah sure," Botan said handing over the whistle to Megumi, "here."  
  
Megumi took the whistle from Botan and snapped it in half. "Thank you," she said handing the broken whistle back to Botan.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Sariah snickered.  
  
"Oh NO, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Botan Sobbed.  
  
"Just tell Koenma that..." Yusuke started  
  
"Tell him the truth He know that I hate being called I come of my own accord. I'll pay for it if they need it." Megumi said like it was nothing.  
  
"With what money?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'll Pawn off some of the priceless Items I stole in the Mika world." Megumi said, "They should sell very well in the human realm..." She said trailing off into her thoughts of what she would sell.  
  
A beeping noise silently started to come from a suitcase no one realizes Botan had brought with her. It was off to the side leaning against a large tree, every one else was having a conversation about how they'd go about finding Murugo.  
  
"Maybe we could use one of the inventions Botan has," Kurama said.  
  
Suddenly the beeping got so loud that Megumi couldn't stand the annoying the beeping anymore. "There's something else I need to destroy," Megumi Said walking over to the suitcase. When she got to the case she kicked it and it opened.  
  
Koenma's face appeared on the back of the top of the suit Case, "Long time no see Megumi."  
  
"Right back at cha Toddler," Megumi said which caught Yusuke's Attention. "What do you want?" Megumi asked stubbornly.  
  
"Well," Koenma Began but cut short by....  
  
A/N: More suspense Muwahahahahahahawahahahahahahah! Well Yeah please please Review! I fixeded it so that every one con review! See you later! 


	7. Can you feel the Love?

A/n: So I've been really busy this almost month (Not really) so 7 chapters well that's cool (I need to write more often) Thanks again Vampire kitten you're the only one that reviews for my story!  
  
Recap: Suddenly the beeping got so loud that Megumi couldn't stand the annoying the beeping anymore. "There's something else I need to destroy," Megumi Said walking over to the suitcase. When she got to the case she kicked it and it opened.  
  
Koenma's face appeared on the back of the top of the suit Case, "Long time no see Megumi."  
  
"Right back at cha Toddler," Megumi said which caught Yusuke's Attention. "What do you want?" Megumi asked stubbornly.  
  
"Well," Koenma Began but cut short by a odd bust of sprit energy that seemed to cut the sprit link between Koenma and the box though the energy come from some where in the human realm some where near the group.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Kuwabara stupidly.  
  
"Yes dimwit we all felt it." Said the besides this comment silent Annabelle.  
  
"Annabelle, I need you and Suzaku to go home now." Sariah said.  
  
"But I can help you know I can!" complained the little demon.  
  
"As can I," Suzaku joined in hoping with both of them they could over throw their older sister (Though Sariah was only older than Suzaku by a few minutes) and get to help fight off the evil being.  
  
"I know you both can fight but I don't want you to get hurt!" Sariah said.  
  
"We'll take care of our selves!" They both protested.  
  
"Say that you'll leave at the first sign that you won't be able to stop this what ever!" Megumi said.  
  
"Yeah what she said," Said Annabelle, "We'll leave at the first sign that we can't help not very well." She completed.  
  
"Fine but at the first sign of you being in any trouble okay." Sariah said but can you blame her she maybe able to fight off Annabelle and Suzaku on a good day but to day she was having a lot of problems with Hiei about to dump her and all how could she fight them plus the added help from this Fire fox Megumi plus Megumi did help a lot with their conflict. 'How did she know?' Sariah asked herself. Her question seemed to show on her face or Kurama suddenly got the ability to read minds which is highly unlikely.  
  
"She use to do that to me all the time though she was older than me I always would go on well crime sprees more than her so she would try and get me to let her come with me and Kuronue. Of course I would always let her. How can you resist an offer like that? But than again Kuronue also had a crush on her so he'd always back her up... a lot like how Megumi just did for your sister and brother..." He stopped because he was getting an evil glare from Megumi who knew exactly what her brother was talking about because of the nervous glances that he continued to give her and the slight smiles while she was talking to Suzaku.  
  
-While she was talking to Suzaku...-  
  
"What is he talking to her about?" Megumi said angrily.  
  
"Probably something about how you just helped Annabelle and my self." Suzaku replied thoughtfully.  
  
Megumi looks at him, he returning her at least liking gaze they stay like this for a few moments then Megumi obviously embarrassed turns away from Suzaku and mumbles lightly, "Remind me never to do that again." Suzaku knoddes like to show Megumi he will.  
  
A/n: Can't you just feel the love? Yeah Review if you can okay? Yeah... Love and Peace out! 


	8. More people in the Hospital?

A/n: Yeah so n-e-ways like this story is an ever mixing Mass amount of confusion. Yes... N-E-Ways yet again Thanks Vampire Kitten though you didn't Review I forgive you Tee hee (Holding Dagger) N-E-Ways... yeah... I don't own YYH!  
  
Recap: -While she was talking to Suzaku...-  
  
"What is he talking to her about?" Megumi said angrily.  
  
"Probably something about how you just helped Annabelle and myself." Suzaku replied thoughtfully.  
  
Megumi looks at him, he returning her at least liking gaze they stay like this for a few moments then Megumi obviously embarrassed turns away from Suzaku and mumbles lightly, "Remind me never to do that again." Suzaku nodded like to show Megumi he will.  
  
"Everyones flirting and acting like their in love with another... I feel left out I wonder where Keiko is..." Yusuke said under his breath, and sighed sadly.  
  
"Botan, Hey have you Seen..." She trailed off staring at Yusuke. "Yusuke..." She said quietly staring at him. "Yusuke," She repeated herself a little louder, "Your Mom She's hurt... She's in the hospital they say she was attacked by a...a Monster." She barely got out looking over to Kurama, Hiei, Sariah, Annabelle Suzaku, and lastly Megumi whom she stopped and stared at seeming to be frightened.  
  
"Hia heh heh..." Megumi said blankly.  
  
"Do I know you?" Keiko asked.  
  
"No I don't think so! Heh heh..." Megumi replied sounding Nervous.  
  
"Right... Yusuke we should go! Oh and Kuwabara Shizuru is there to." Keiko said, "She's injured as well the say she tried to protect Yusuke's Mom."  
  
"Wait my sisters hurt?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah come on let's go while the hospitals still open for visitors." Keiko said grabbing Yusuke's arm pulling him into a slight jog. Kuwabara followed still trying to get that his sister was injured into his own head.  
  
"It must have been Murugu." Megumi cursed that vile being under her breath. "Oi Sariah let's get this over with before anyone else gets hurt." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, so Botan do you have some items we can use against this Bitch no wait that's an insult to dogs."  
  
"Yes actually I do." Botan said pulling out a blood red bag from the slaeve of her bright pink Kimono. "Here you go Sariah but don't let Megumi have them who knows what might happen if you do."  
  
"I feel so trusted." Megumi sighed quietly.  
  
"And you should after killing those humans." Botan said glaring over at Megumi.  
  
"What are these?" Sariah asked pulling out the contents of the Red bag.  
  
A/n: All done again don't worry the story will pick up soon enough or should I say.. Many more clif hangers ahead! 


	9. Is it Guilt?

A/N: Hey yeah anyways hope you continue to read and review. Heh sigh thanks Vampire Kitten for reviewing! And I don't own YYH!  
  
Recap: Sariah let's get this over with before anyone else gets hurt." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, so Botan do you have some items we can use against this Bitch no wait that's an insult to dogs."  
  
"Yes actually I do." Botan said pulling out a blood red bag from the sleeve of her bright pink Kimono. "Here you go Sariah but don't let Megumi have them who knows what might happen if you do."  
  
"I feel so trusted." Megumi sighed quietly.  
  
"And you should after killing those humans." Botan said glaring over at Megumi.  
  
"What are these?" Sariah asked pulling out the contents of the Red bag.  
  
"Well they're a lot like throwing knifes except they come back to you and they send a small amount of your sprit energy with them and so when they hit their target you can control how much sprit energy gets put into them so you can destroy the target!" Botan said all the more Chipper than before.  
  
"Okay what's this?" Sariah asked holding up a black ball.  
  
"Be careful you don't want to activate that not ever!" Botan said eyeing the ball cautiously.  
  
"But Botan what does it do?" Megumi said sarcastically not expecting the response that Botan gives her!  
  
"Glad you asked Megumi, this little bugger," Botan said gently rolling it from Sariah's hand to her own, "can blow up a city the size of Tokyo depending on how much sprit energy is in the area or room that it is activated in! I like to call it the killer!"  
  
"That's Very reassuring." Megumi said sarcastically yet again. "You know Suzaku, Annabelle this maybe more dangerous than we first though maybe you guys shouldn't come..."  
  
"Too late Megumi we're going not even Sariah can convince us of other wise." Suzaku replied, "And plus if you say that then you showing that you like us more than you wish am I correct?"  
  
"Uhhh... Whatever! But Kurama if I don't come back Kuronue is alive!" she said blankly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah I knew you'd say that but whatever."  
  
"Can we go!" Annabelle said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Sariah started to walk off.  
  
"Wait Sariah don't leave just yet!" Hiei Shouted after his girl friend.  
  
Sariah Whipped around and Hiei ran up to her and planted a sweet long kiss on her lips. Kurama looked over at Annabelle whom was looking at him in the same sensual manner they slowly and seductively walked to each other and (With Annabelle on her tip toes) they kissed.  
  
"Gag me please," Megumi said walking away as fast as she could trying her hardest not to look at Suzaku.  
  
"Slowly the couples parted. "Good luck," Hiei, Kurama, and Botan said in unison.  
  
"As Megumi would say, 'Whatever'" Sariah said as she Suzaku and Annabelle walked in to the forest following Megumi.  
  
"Megumi wait up!" Whined Annabelle after a few hours of Megumi walking ahead of them and whenever they would try to ketch up Megumi would seem to walk faster.  
  
"What's the problem?" Yelled Megumi Back to them, "Do I go to fast for you? Tch. We need to hurry or SHE might hurt someone close to us!" Megumi slowed down a bit more, "She's already attacked the sprit detective's family and the Chicken that goes around with him... No more Humans' should get involved." She sighed out.  
  
"She doesn't sound like a person that wouldn't kill with out a reason." Suzaku said quietly.  
  
"She probably is just so guilty." Sariah said quietly in response.  
  
"We're here," Megumi said.  
  
"Whoa that's huge," Said Suzaku looking up at a giant building that made him strain his neck to look at, "Not as big as my castle was... No maybe it's bigger... Yeah it's bigger." He looked back down to the ground to see Megumi, Sariah, and Annabelle already way far ahead of him, "Hey wait up!" He ran after them.  
  
A/n: Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha I Up date twice in one day! Nyhaha! Review Please! 


	10. Mixed Emotions or simply stupidity?

A/n: I've writing so much! N-e-ways! Thank you Hiei's (Cough cough) Vampire kitten and I don't own YYh!  
  
**Recap:** "Megumi wait up!" Whined Annabelle after a few hours of Megumi walking ahead of them and whenever they would try to ketch up Megumi would seem to walk faster.  
  
"What's the problem?" Yelled Megumi Back to them, "Do I go to fast for you? Tch. We need to hurry or SHE might hurt someone close to us!" Megumi slowed down a bit more, "She's already attacked the sprit detective's family and the Chicken that goes around with him... No more Humans' should get involved." She sighed out.  
  
"She doesn't sound like a person that wouldn't kill with out a reason." Suzaku said quietly.  
  
"She probably is just so guilty." Sariah said quietly in response.  
  
"We're here," Megumi said.  
  
"Whoa that's huge," Said Suzaku looking up at a giant building that made him strain his neck to look at, "Not as big as my castle was... No maybe it's bigger... Yeah it's bigger." He looked back down to the ground to see Megumi, Sariah, and Annabelle already way far ahead of him, "Hey wait up!" He ran after them.  
  
"There you are Suzaku we were getting worried," Annabelle said and Suzaku looked over at Megumi in hope that Annabelle meant her as well seeing her brother, "Sariah and I." with that all of Suzaku's hopes were Shattered!  
  
Megumi let a slight sigh slip through her lips. They came to the door which brought that most entertainment that any of this group had seen for a while as tons of ugly lesser demons began to run at them, "Finally some fun," Megumi said as she grabbed the bag at her waist, and pulled out a small black rose. "Rose whip,"  
  
"Isn't that Kurama's attack?" Suzaku asked looking at the newly acquired whip in Megumi's hands see she had manipulated the rose with her sprit energy causing it to morph into a whip.  
  
"No, it was mine first but I taught it to him for in case he got in some sort of trouble, it's the simplest of attacks." Megumi said. "Let's kill some demons now!"  
  
They began the fighting though it's more of massacring! Suzaku using lightning attacks, Megumi with her rose whip and fire attacks, Sariah using her Fire attacks and claw attacks, and Annabelle using her odd energy attacks they looked like grenades.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Well they're all dead..." Megumi sighed, "We best head into the castle..." She started off ahead of them.  
  
Annabelle and Sariah start to walk after her. "Ummm Sariah," Suzaku said lightly, "May I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. Annabelle you and Megumi keep going we'll ketch up." Sariah said.  
  
"Okay." Annabelle ran and caught up to Megumi, "Hey my sister and brother are talking but they said go ahead and they'll ketch up with us later!"  
  
"Why the hell are you telling me this? I don't care."  
  
"But I though you like Suzaku."  
  
"Urk... Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No not really but he likes you for sure."  
  
"He... he does? Not that I care! Ewww I mean He's... why are you smiling at me like that?" Megumi asked looking over at Annabelle sideways. Annabelle is smiling slyly. "I'll just have to break his heart then!" and with that she smiled the fakest smile Annabelle had ever seen.  
  
"What ever you say Megumi," Annabelle said sarcastically knowing Megumi was lying.  
  
A/n: That's all for this Chapter! Review! 


	11. Will you help Me?

A/n: Yeah 11 chapters and I may end this story but who knows I may not! Any ways! Hiei's (insert sarcasm here) Vampire kitten you are the only one that reviews... (Sad sigh) Oh well! Heh heh! I don't own YYh sadly....  
  
**Recap:** "Urk... Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No not really but he likes you for sure."  
  
"He... he does? Not that I care! Ewww I mean He's... why are you smiling at me like that?" Megumi asked looking over at Annabelle sideways. Annabelle is smiling slyly. "I'll just have to break his heart then!" and with that she smiled the fakest smile Annabelle had ever seen.  
  
"What ever you say Megumi," Annabelle said sarcastically knowing Megumi was lying.  
  
To Suzaku and Sariah!  
  
"Sis..."  
  
"Yes Suzaku?"  
  
"It's um... well... You're going to kill me..."  
  
"You didn't... you did didn't you?" Sariah said angrily and Suzaku gulped and nodded, "BAKA! I'm not helping you with this one!"  
  
"But Sariah," Suzaku whined.  
  
"Who, who did you bet with?"  
  
"Rando..." replied Suzaku quietly.  
  
"NO! This better not have anything to do with me!" Sariah yelled.  
  
"Well actually it has to do with her." Suzaku said pointing at Megumi. Sariah let her eyes follow his finger.  
  
"Annabelle?!?" he yelled at him.  
  
"NO!" Suzaku said losing all his patience with his 'older' sister, "Megumi!"  
  
"What's the bet?" Sariah asked giving into the pressure from her 'younger' brother.  
  
"Well it isn't Megumi exactly but the most dangerous girl I can find and well Megumi's dangerous right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so... What's the bet?"  
  
"Ask the most dangerous girl that I can find to go out with me."  
  
"Why is that so important you'll lose five dollars?" Sariah said waving her hand down and she started to walk off.  
  
"I didn't bet money."  
  
Sariah stopped abruptly at this. "What did you bet?" She asked afraid of what her stupid brother bet.  
  
He swallowed hard, "Well you know how I aid it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"NO! Suzaku," She whined.  
  
"I bet him I could get a date with the most dangerous girl I could find or I'd set you and him up in a date."  
  
"Suzaku...you know I hate, **HATE** Rando...you Baka!"  
  
"Soooo... you'll help me get a date with Megumi?"  
  
"My life, reputation, pride, and relationships on the line what do you think?!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well if you put it like that..."  
  
To Megumi and Annabelle:  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Megumi whined as she and Annabelle continued up the non-stop spiral stair case.  
  
Annabelle lightly giggled, "I though you didn't like Suzaku," And she busted out laughing at the expression on Megumi's face.  
  
"I just... Just want them to hurry up I mean come on we'll have already killed Muguro (A/n: Urk is this right? The other spelling was Suzaku's bird... Yeah...) by the time they get here!"  
  
"I suppose you're right." Annabelle sighed _'Damn she's so stubborn how am I suppose to help Suzaku when she wont even admit that she's in love with him! Damn it!'  
_  
A/N Urk this is getting annoying! I can't think of anything so I'm making little side tracks! GRRR! Oh well review and the next chapter will be up because I can't thank you if I don't know if you'll Review you know? I hate CULTIVATED HUMANS!!!!! 


	12. Why not Kill Botan?

A/n: Chapter 12 so soon... Bum bum bum bum BUM! Nyha! No one but ME reviewed so far not that it matters... Sigh.  
  
Recap: "Oh well if you put it like that..." Suzaku said as he started to think.  
  
To Megumi and Annabelle:  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Megumi whined as she and Annabelle continued up the non-stop spiral stair case.  
  
Annabelle lightly giggled, "I though you didn't like Suzaku," And she busted out laughing at the expression on Megumi's face.  
  
"I just... Just want them to hurry up I mean come on we'll have already killed Muguro (A/n: Urk is this right? The other spelling was Suzaku's bird... Yeah...) by the time they get here!"  
  
"I suppose you're right." Annabelle sighed 'Damn she's so stubborn how am I suppose to Help Suzaku when she won't even admit that she's in love with him?! Damn it!'  
  
To Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara:  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" Asked a nurse wearing a light pink outfit, she was sitting at a computer looking up at Keiko Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Visiting hours are over in ten minuets so state whom you are here to see."  
  
"Atsuki Urameshi and Shizuru Kuwabara," Keiko said.  
  
"Lucky you they're in the same room," the nurse sighed, "you are going to room 213," she said looking up at their confused faces, "straight down the hall third right." She finished.  
  
"Thank you!" Keiko yelled pulling Yusuke and Kuwabara with her.  
  
To Botan, Hiei, and Kurama:  
  
"Now, now no need to get mad at me..." Botan said as she started to cower in the cornrow.  
  
"You're right why be mad?" Kurama said as he seemed to calm down a bit.  
  
"Yes Kurama you were all ways the smartest one! Or so I thought you were at the least." She finished flirtatiously, and Kurama shook in disgust at the obvious flirting coming from Botan.  
  
"Yes Kurama's smart and forgiving on most days," Hiei said giving Kurama a side ways glance, "But I on the other hand am not," he said as he continued his approach to Botan pulling out his sowed. "And I will not allow this treachery to fall upon my baby sister." He growled ...  
  
A/n: Urk Review! 


	13. What's Taking them so Long?

A/n: I'm so brain dead and I make Suzaku seem heartless... Well It'll get better, thank you Hiei's ((Grabs spoon)) Vampire kitten and the new Legotos-darkangel as well as KuramaKenshin You actually reviewed I was Shocked . Jk!! Thanks ya'll!  
  
Recap: "Now, now no need to get mad at me..." Botan said as she started to cower in the corner.  
  
"You're right why be mad?" Kurama said as he seemed to calm down a bit.  
  
"Yes Kurama you were all ways the smartest one! Or so I thought you were at the least." She finished flirtatiously, and Kurama shook in disgust at the obvious flirting coming from Botan.  
  
"Yes Kurama's smart and forgiving on most days," Hiei said giving Kurama a side ways glance, "But I on the other hand am not," he said as he continued his approach to Botan pulling out his sword. "And I will not allow this treachery to fall upon my baby sister." He growled...  
  
"Hiei let's just go and stop them," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Tell Koenma he's in deep trouble." Hiei said putting his sword away and walking off.  
  
Botan sighed in relief she was safe for now...  
  
With Yusuke and others that are with him.   
  
"Sorry but visiting hours are over they begin again at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning." A nurse said to Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Okay thank you for waiting for us." Yusuke said walking out... 'How did this happen? How did his mom and Shizuru get involved in this conflict between Koenma and Mugura?' ((Oh whatever))  
  
Kuwabara walked away from his sister's side and followed Yusuke out the door.  
  
Keiko walked out thanking the nurse.  
  
To other people ((Megumi and Annabelle.)).   
  
"Megumi slow down." Annabelle said because they were still going up that same stair case... and Annabelle was getting tired. And Megumi seemed to have endless energy.  
  
"Fine," Megumi said sitting on a stair letting Annabelle rest for a few moments.  
  
Annabelle sat down next to Megumi and looked at the taller fox demon.  
  
"You like my ½ brother don't you?" Megumi said not turning to look at the younger demon.  
  
"Yes," she said, "Do you like mine?"  
  
Megumi nodded, "A bit," She said biting her lower lip.  
  
To other other People. ((Suzaku and Sariah.))   
  
"So you'll help." Suzaku asked.  
  
"No duh," Sariah said.  
  
"Then let's go." Suzaku said, and he began to walk off, '_man that was too easy now I'll get to go out with Megumi and Sariah will think she's saving my tail and her own when actually Rando's been missing for 18 days... Heh heh my plans always work!_' He thought to himself.  
  
Sariah followed not knowing her brothers plan, '_That baka betting with Rando he really needs to get a new hobby_.' She thought to herself.  
  
A/n: Sorry about the short-ness of this chapter but I just can't think at all oh well Review!! Thanks .!! 


	14. Where are Hiei and Kurama?

A/n: Ummm hi hi Ame-tennyo Kido Lover I know where you live Bwahahahaha, Oh and thanks for your Reviews as well as Hiei's (Grabs spoon) Vampire kitten, Legato's dark angel ((or something like that)) Thank you as well, and Kurama Kenshin ((Space?)) ummm right-o then tootles...

Recap: Suzaku and Sariah.

"So you'll help." Suzaku asked.

"No duh," Sariah said.

"Then let's go." Suzaku said, and he began to walk off, 'man that was too easy now I'll get to go out with Megumi and Sariah will think she's saving my tail and her own when actually Rando's been missing for 18 days... Heh heh my plans always work!' He thought to himself.

Sariah followed not knowing her brothers plan, 'That baka betting with Rando he really needs to get a new hobby.' She thought to herself.

Sprit world.

Koenma paced the floor while Jorge watched him, "Koenma sir you know that's not good for you."

"Shut up! How can I be calm at a time like this Hiei and Kurama will ruin all of our plans!" Koenma Glared at the ogre, "My dad's going to kill me for this," He started to through a temper tantrum.

A girl with short black hair entered, "Is it time for lord Koenma's nappie?"

"No! Princes don't need naps!" Koenma screamed.

"Now now Lord Koenma I'll read you a story."

"You will?" He looked so cute! Like the wow look at that from a toddler.

"Yes, now let's go." She picked up Koenma and walked out the room.

Jorge sighed, "He's such a baby..."

Megumi and Annabelle.

"Well we've waited long enough, let's get going again." Megumi Said then looked at Annabelle, "Tell Suzaku and I'll Kill you!" she said all too happy... creepy happy. ((Like she doesn't mind killing.))

Annabelle smiled creped out, _'she said that so happily but she couldn't mean it.... Could she?_'

"Leaving with out us well I feel so loved," said Suzaku.

"Well good for you." Megumi said smiling, "What the hell took you so long?!"

"Well My brother's an idiot... again." Sariah said.

"Why does that not shock me?" Megumi said smiling, "Younger brothers can be pains but its worth it don't you think so?"

"Yeah they are cute as kids." Sariah said looking at Suzaku.

"Yeah little Yoko was adorable." Megumi kept smiling, "But now he's taller then me... He's my bigger younger brother."

Annabelle lightly giggled, "That'd make Hiei your smaller older brother right?" She asked cutely.

"Yep, that's right. ."

_'Not for long.'_ Sariah thought and she smiled evilly.

"What are you thinking Sariah?" Suzaku asked his sister.

"Nothing really..." She said.

Megumi looked at her, "sure, well let's go."

"Yeah!" Annabelle said happily, _'the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to Kurama!' _

Sariah smiled and started to walk Annabelle ran up next to her so Megumi and Suzaku would walk next to each other witch they did.

Hiei and Kurama

"Hiei wait up!!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei stopped in a tree, "Move faster fox."

"Sorry but I don't have super speed like you..." Kurama looked around and saw lost of dead demons. "Well it seems they were already here."

"No duh!" Hiei said, "Now let's keep moving."

Kurama nodded and began to Run.

Hiei was well ahead of him...

A/n: Okay ummm well this is the end for this part! Thank you for reading so Far I'm shocked most people hate my stories, well umm please Review so you may be thanked in the next Chapter! Love and Peace out, Aohiki!


	15. Miss me?

A/n: Yay! I have the useable internet! I can log in and Post and all that Jazz! .. Okie lets see thank you too UltaAnimefangurl2004 and HieisVampirekitten. Look I'm updating!

Recap: "Sorry but I don't have super speed like you..." Kurama looked around and saw lots of dead demons. "Well it seems they were already here."

"No duh!" Hiei said, "Now let's keep moving."

Kurama nodded and began to Run.

Hiei was well ahead of him...

Others again.

"Sodidya miss me?" Suzaku asked, Grinning.

Megumi looked at him, "How could I miss you if you never left"

Suzaku Smiled, "oh Come on I was gone for some time. . ."

"ten minuets"

"yeah, well that's a long time."

"oh really?" Megumi asked looking back ahead of her so she wouldn't end up running into something.

Suzaku thought for a second, "Well I missed you."

Megumi turned to him again"Y-you did"

Suzaku smiled again, "Yep. I missed you the whole ten minuets we were apart."

Megumi lightly blushed, "Well I guess that's good."

Suzaku smiled, and moved closer to her, "I don't wanna miss you again."

"Hey guys hurry up." Annabelle yelled back to Megumi and to Suzaku, "The stairs are gonna end soon."

Megumi looked back up and walked faster.

Suzaku sighed, '_bad timing Annabelle._'

Hiei and Kurama

Hiei now running up the stairs with Kurama right behind.

"Hiei. . . could. . . we. . . take. . . a. . . break" Kuramaasked gasping for breath between each word.

Hiei looked back at him"Another one"

Kurama only nodded weakly.

Hiei stopped and glared down the ten or so stairs inbetween him and Kurama.

A few moments later Kurama Began running up the stairs again, towards the others.

A/n: Okay it's short but I don't really know what to write, so Like Review, Maybe give me some Ideas, If you can. well Peace out!


End file.
